Stolen in the light of the moon
by Lissa Sage
Summary: This takes place 19 years after The ruby circle. Meet Carly, Adrian and Sydney's daughter. When Carly's family go to court Carly gets kidnapped by a Strigoi leaving those behind with questions like, how did the Strigoi get through the wards? Why did the Strigoi brake into such a heavily guarded place to take her? And most important of all, Where is Carly? Will Carly live or die.
1. AN

I've been getting a few supportve PM' s and so I've decided to keep writing SITLOTM. I'm currently trying to track down the previous chapters chapters on my computer because I've completely forgotten where in the story I was and so any new readers know what's going on. Thanks to **divergent7135** for giving me the the motivation to write.

I suggest y'all go read notes of my heart by Sarah belikova. And Destiny Fate and kismet by corruptedheart. They are some really good reads


	2. Chapter what ever number

**I couldn't track down the other chapters on my computer so I'm going to start from here. I'm sorry if this is already a chapter. I just wrote this and I hit the wrong button and got rid of it completely. Also this chapter is short because I don't really have any ideas.**

I slowly opened my eyes, but it made no difference, I couldn't see. Wherever is was it was pitch black.I tried to stand but my arms and legs were tied to somthing. I slammed my head on whatever was behind me, realizing too late that it was metal. A sharp pain spread over my head and somthing trickled down my neck. Blood. I hoped that there were no Strigoi around for they would be able to smell it. Suddenly bright white lights came on so bright I had had to close my eyes. My eyes stung and I heard high heeled shoes tapping on the ground. The sound was coming closer. The person in high heels stopped and spoke my name like it was poisonous. The lights dimmed and I opened my eyes. I immediately regretted it. The woman in front of my eyes was the woman of my mother's nightmares. The woman the had tortured my mother mentally and physically. The woman standing in front of me was Grace Sheridan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to divergent7135 for reviewing. Remember reviews make me happy and If you review you get a virtual cookie.**

 **Disclaimer: the vampire academy and bloodlines series belong to Richelle Mead, however if she gives it to me she can have as many virtual cookies as she wants.**

There was also a Strigoi behind Sheridan, but that was the least of my worries. My brother Declan had told me after hearing from my father when he had a brake down one day, of the horrible torture Sheridan and the other alchemists had put my mother through. I was now scared out of my mind. If it was just Sheridan I would have a small chance of escape but now with a Strigoi here, escape would be impossible. If I were in any other position I would have wonders why a human, more importantly an alchemists, was working with a Strigoi. However I was tied to a table with a she-devil and a Strigoi. I would rather be under Jane from twilight 's pain illusion than be in this position. Yes I read twilight, well the fan fictions anyway ( **AN go check out Destiny fate & kismet by corruptedheart, it's a really good read) **more to the point the Strigoi was creeping towards me and a tear slid down my cheek. I should mention at this point I am good a reading emotions and when the Strigoi saw the tear rolling down my cheek I could've sworn I saw a hint of compassion and sorrow in his eyes. Well at least I thought I saw it because next thing I new I had been punched round the face and I passed out.

I awoke later, how much later I had no idea, but the Strigoi was about two metres away from me and he was smirking. Despite being scared, I rolled my eyes and his smirk grew. He stepped towards me, he was about a metre away from me and I dared to ask. "What's your name?" He bared his fangs but answered all the same

"My name is Tobias." **(divergent7135 going by your name you like divergent, so a logical guess would be that you like Tobias, so this is my thanks for reviewing present.)** So now that I knew he would answer some basic questions I wondered why. Tobias was a Strigoi after all, this could give me somthing to think about as well as why I'm here.

 **AN the next chapter will be in Tobias's POV remember to review to get a virtual cookie if you don't like cookies (you're insane) you can have a cupcake.**


End file.
